


Sunless London, Fallen Sea

by Beckett



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник зарисовок по Fallen London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Майлз не любит писать письма

Под полом шуршат и о чем-то переговариваются крысы. Майлз безуспешно напрягает слух, пытаясь разобрать, о чем идет речь.  
После недавнего крупного столкновения у него с крысами что-то вроде пакта о ненападении: он оставляет им немного еды из своих запасов, они не портят его вещи. Но это вовсе не значит, что они могут отвлекать его от работы.  
— Можно потише?! — Майлз топает ногой, обутой в тяжелый сапог. — Здесь кое-кто пытается сосредоточиться! — подумав, он добавляет: — Пожалуйста?  
Крысы замолкают. Майлз тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на лежащий перед ним лист бумаги.  
Майлз Эдвин не слишком любит писать письма. Но он любит своих кузенов, так что выбора у него нет.

Лучше бы эти университетские умники изобрели какой-нибудь способ общаться на расстоянии, думает он, мусоля кончик пера. На бумагу срывается чернильная капля и растекается кляксой. Несколькими движениями пера Майлз придает ей сходство с ухмыляющейся лисьей мордой.  
Тот художник из «Поющей мандрагоры» учит его рисовать. Он считает, что у Майлза есть талант. Майлз, пожалуй, согласен: в том, что касается драк и секса, он действительно талантлив, и его учитель неоднократно в этом убеждался. А вот рисование… ну, может быть.  
Вздохнув еще раз, он макает перо в чернильницу и выводит в начале страницы: «Дорогой кузен Каттер!». На этом вдохновение заканчивается.

Крысы под полом продолжают заниматься своими крысиными делами, но, к счастью, молча. Огонек свечи, вдруг протрещав фитилем, дрожит мелко и быстро, как жилка на виске, и что-то невидимое мягко касается его небритой щеки.  
— Добрый вечер, — рассеянно отзывается Майлз. Фитиль свечи трещит в последний раз, и дальше огонек горит ровно и ярко.  
Майлз снова берется за перо.

Это же просто. Короткий рассказ о делах в Падшем Лондоне, пара вежливых вопросов о делах кузена и приветы от немногочисленной родни. Полчаса спустя он пишет внизу страницы «Твой любящий кузен Майлз» и откладывает письмо в сторону, чтобы просохли чернила. Свеча уже почти догорела, а значит, второе письмо нужно будет написать завтра. Или послезавтра.  
Майлз складывает письмо пополам, убирает в конверт и аккуратно пишет адрес: «… город, авеню Грандмауден, 7». Раньше адрес был другим, но они не говорят об этом.

Спать он пока что не собирается и после короткого раздумья берет чистый лист бумаги. Со вторым письмом все куда сложнее, и это не его вина.  
«Дорогой кузен Белл!» — пишет Майлз и пытается вспомнить, кто из них на этот раз ушел в море. Вроде бы это была Арабелла… Он зачеркивает написанное и начинает снова: «Дорогая кузина Белл!»  
Или все-таки Белден?  
— Да твою ж мать, — шепчет Майлз себе под нос. Все-таки у морских богов ужасное чувство юмора.  
Закрыв глаза и досчитав до десяти, он аккуратно отрывает полоску с неудачным обращением и выводит прямо под местом обрыва: "Капитан Эдвин!".  
Не самое теплое обращение, зато не ошибешься.

Майлз Эдвин охотится на крыс и выбивает долги для Весельчака, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь. Он спит с художником из «Поющей мандрагоры», а иногда — с его натурщицей, а иногда — с обоими сразу, и разбавляет тюремный мед каплей лауданума, чтобы избавиться от ночных кошмаров.  
По сравнению с кузенами у него на редкость скучная жизнь.


	2. Девушка в алых чулках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам встреч с девушкой в алых чулках на Часовщиковом холме.

Она не леди, о нет. Но пусть её улыбка поблекла — её глаза сияют ярче звезд на Поверхности.  
— И что же леди нужно на Часовщиковом Холме?  
— О, — она улыбается и поправляет свои алые чулки. — Видите ли, добрый сэр, некоторые джентльмены предпочитают развлекаться… на свежем воздухе.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, это честно.

Мало кто осмелится напасть на девушку в алых чулках. Никто не хочет неприятностей с мистером Вайнсом, но Часовщиков Холм — то еще местечко. Местные пьянчуги могут не понять с первого раза.

Майлз сопровождает её в путешествии по шумным тавернам и грязным улочкам Часовщикова Холма. Он умеет быть убедительным: суровый взгляд здесь, стремительный удар там — и ночь проходит без происшествий.  
Перед тем, как удалиться с очередным джентльменом, спутница Майлза покупает ему выпивку. В наши дни, думает он, потягивая пиво, редко встретишь такую порядочную девушку.

Утром она вручает ему горсть нефрита.


	3. О лондонских кошках и паутине

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майлз отправляется на охоту.

Наверху что-то зашуршало, и на подоконник приземлился кот — самый обыкновенный черно-белый кот с рваным ухом.  
— Приветствую, охотник на чудовищ, — проговорил он. — У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
По собственному опыту Майлз прекрасно знал: если кто-то из кошачьего племени предлагает тебе работу, не следует выказывать заинтересованность, по крайней мере, поначалу.  
— В самом деле? — отозвался он, не поднимая головы от тетради с черновым вариантом очередного «грошового ужастика» о похождениях Улыбчивого Джека. — Какого рода?  
Кот прошелся по подоконнику туда-сюда и, усевшись ровно посередине, принялся вылизывать переднюю лапу. Майлз терпеливо ждал, между делом рисуя на полях тетради кошачью морду.  
— Есть работа, как раз для охотника на чудовищ, — кот потер лапой рваное ухо. — И за нее хорошо платят.  
А вот это интересно. Дела у Майлза в последнее время шли неважно: повесть о Джеке застопорилась в самом начале, а по основной специальности работы давно уже не было, но, разумеется, все это не отменяло необходимости платить за квартиру. Так что даже работа на кота казалась даром свыше.  
Майлз отложил перо и внимательно посмотрел на кота:  
— Что за работа?  
Кот прекратил вылизываться и то ли фыркнул, то ли чихнул.  
— Нечто охотится на кошек в Блифенхиле. Герцогиня очень недовольна.  
Возможно, ей стоило бы обратиться к констеблям, подумал Майлз, но вслух говорить, конечно, не стал. Только полный идиот станет говорить такие вещи в присутствии кота.  
И только полный идиот станет охотиться на кошек в Лондоне, и вот это уже стоило сказать вслух.  
— Если бы на кошек охотился двуногий, зачем идти к охотнику на чудовищ? — кот пожал плечами. — Нет, это явно не двуногий… Поэтому я и пришел. К тому же, моя подруга из бывшего Королевского театра утверждает, что ты однажды здорово помог ей в похожем деле.  
После того дела от Королевского театра остались лишь обгорелые руины; Майлз сомневался, что Герцогиня будет довольна, если та же судьба постигнет Блифенхил. С другой стороны, зная любовь Герцогини к кошкам…  
— Герцогиня платит лунным жемчугом, — добавил кот и зевнул, словно ставя точку в разговоре. Квартирный хозяин Майлза предпочитал, чтобы ему платили кровавым золотом или же секретами, но и от лунного жемчуга он точно не откажется.  
— Договорились.

***  
Майлз редко бывал в Блифенхиле: охотиться там можно было разве что на кошек (что крайне нежелательно), да на содержимое чужих карманов (куда легче и интереснее). Иногда, по старой памяти, он отправлялся туда на прогулку и возвращался с полными карманами то глубинного янтаря, то шелковых лоскутков с Поверхности. В конце концов, уважаемая профессия и относительно постоянный источник дохода не означают, что можно забыть о прежних навыках.  
Черно-белый кот поджидал его, сидя на ящике возле низкой арки, ведущей в один из переулков. Завидев Майлза, он потянулся и спрыгнул со своего насеста.  
— Это здесь.  
Над каменным сводом арки еще сохранились остатки барельефа: традиционный узор из лент и виноградных лоз, над которым, похоже, потрудились беспризорники. За один из осколков зацепилась паутинка — видимо, принесло ветром из Вульфстэка или с Часовщикова холма.  
— Мне пойти с тобой? — спросил кот. Его голос показался Майлзу несколько неуверенным, что было довольно странно. По части самоуверенности лондонские кошки заткнут за пояс даже дьяволов.  
— Если хочешь, — сам Майлз пока не трогался с места. Нужно было осмотреться, поискать следы… принюхаться. Когда-то в паре с ним работала Проницательная Ищейка; Майлз предпочитал не вспоминать обстоятельства, при которых их пути разошлись, но с тех пор ему, к сожалению, приходилось полагаться на собственное обоняние.  
Из переулка пахло сыростью и гнилым деревом — ничего, в общем, подозрительного, и это было подозрительно само по себе.  
— Постарайся не путаться под ногами, — сказал Майлз коту. — А лучше останься здесь, так безопаснее.  
Кот бросил на него возмущенно-презрительный взгляд, свойственный кошкам, и шагнул под арку, с независимым видом задрав хвост.  
Кошки, подумал Майлз. Вечно они так.  
Переулок был заставлен старыми ящиками, трухлявыми бочками и обломками досок, как будто все торговцы Блифенхила договорились сваливать здесь хлам; пару раз Майлзу приходилось протискиваться между массивными просмоленными брусьями, непонятно как здесь оказавшимися, стараясь при этом ни за что не зацепиться полой плаща или гарпуном — и, разумеется, не наступить на кота, который явно пропустил мимо ушей просьбу «не путаться под ногами». Если бы его ручной крыс Джек увидел его в таком положении, то уж точно живот бы надорвал со смеху, но Джека здесь, к счастью, не было…  
…как и ни одной другой фаберовой крысы.  
Майлз протиснулся между стеной и очередным просмоленным брусом и оказался на более-менее просторном участке. Кот вынырнул из-за горы прогнивших досок и, усевшись у ног Майлза, принялся вылизывать бок. К его загривку пристал клочок паутины; извинившись, Майлз нагнулся и аккуратно снял ее, растер между пальцами. Похоже, сюда таскают хлам еще и от самой Обсерватории — в Спайте вообще и в Блифенхиле в частности пауки не водятся.  
— Здесь всегда… столько мусора? — тихо спросил он у кота. Тот помотал головой:  
— Раньше было намного чище.  
— До того, как стали нападать на кошек?  
Кот медленно кивнул.

Пройдя еще несколько ярдов, они почувствовали новый запах.  
Кот чихнул и принялся тереть морду лапой. Майлз поддернул выше шейный платок, закрывая рот и нос. К запаху гнилого дерева теперь примешивался отчетливый кислый душок, знакомый Майлзу по его похождениям в доках Вульфстэка. Однажды ему довелось охотиться там на Паучий Совет, и одежда пропиталась этим запахом. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он полностью выветрился, и еще больше — прежде чем Майлз избавился от кошмаров после той охоты.  
А еще здесь появилась паутина. Она покрывала стены соседних домов ровным серым слоем и липла к ботинкам. Кот то и дело останавливался, пытаясь отчистить от нее шкуру, и в конце концов Майлз сжалился и посадил его к себе на плечо. Сам он взял в руки костяной гарпун, рассудив, что лучше держать оружие наготове.  
Идти было медленно и вязко; чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее становился запах и гуще — паутина. Возле стен Майлз заметил аккуратно сложенные плотные свертки: совсем маленькие и побольше, размером примерно… ну да, примерно с кошку, и еще побольше, вытянутые и однозначно человеческих очертаний.  
Будь они на Поверхности, он бы перекрестился и произнес молитву.  
Сидевший на плече Майлза кот вдруг вскочил на лапы и зашипел. Переулок закончился тупиком — проход между домами затянуло ловчей сетью, сплетенной из серых нитей толщиной с руку.  
— Никогда таких не видел, — тихо признался кот. Его хвост дергался из стороны в сторону, едва не сбивая с головы Майлза шляпу.  
— Я видел, — шепотом отозвался Майлз. Такие сети были в логове Паучьего Совета в Вульфстэке; но там же было и множество обычных скорбных пауков, а здесь — ни одного.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся острием гарпуна одной из нитей.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел кот. Его когти проткнули плотную ткань пальто, жилет и рубаху под ним и впились в плечо Майлза.  
— Выманиваю его, — Майлз снова коснулся паутины гарпуном, подцепил нить крюком и дернул сильнее.  
Несколько секунд спустя над головами у них зашуршало.  
То, что спускалось вниз, размерами не уступало Паучьему Совету, но все же это был один исполинский паук. Такой, пожалуй, сожрал бы его глаза вместе с головой. Майлз попятился. Сидевший у него на плече кот издал утробный вопль и вдруг прыгнул, с силой толкнув Майлза всеми четырьмя лапами. Майлз успел заметить мелькнувший хвост, а потом кот скрылся из виду.  
— Проклятье!  
Паук атаковал словно рассерженный носорог. Майлз отскочил в сторону, уворачиваясь. С одним пауком, пусть даже огромным, справиться будет проще: в конце концов, у него только одно жало и одна пара жвал.  
Он увернулся от нитей паутины, промелькнувших в опасной близости от его лица, отбил гарпуном удар когтистой лапы. Паук атаковал снова, тесня его к натянутой между домами сети. Майлз бросился на землю — паучьи жвалы лязгнули у него над головой, — и откатился в сторону.  
Раздался вопль, и что-то маленькое, черно-белое, приземлилось на спину паука. Тот завертелся и задергался, пытаясь сбросить наглеца или достать его лапами. Майлз вскочил на ноги и перехватил гарпун.  
— Давай, охотник! — заорал кот. Паук снова дернулся, но кот держался крепко, вцепившись когтями в его шкуру.  
— В сторону! — крикнул Майлз. Он разбежался и прыгнул на спину паука, чудом не задев кота. Тот мигом разжал когти и скатился на землю, прошмыгнув между паучьими лапами. Майлз пинком отбил верхние лапы, потянувшиеся его проткнуть, и воткнул острие гарпуна в стык между пластинами, покрывавшими паучью голову. Гарпун увяз с тошнотворным чавканьем; Майлз выдернул его и ударил ещё раз, и ещё раз, и ещё раз.  
Паук взвыл и неистово дернулся, так что Майлз едва не потерял равновесие. Он продолжал бить, пока вой не прекратился и паук не начал оседать на землю.  
Кот наблюдал с безопасного расстояния. Майлз соскочил со спины паука и смотрел, как тот дергался и скрёб лапами в агонии. Из его ран сочился желтоватый гной, а щелканье жвал постепенно затихало.  
Наконец, паук дернулся в последний раз и замер.  
— Теперь мы можем уйти? — с надеждой спросил кот. — Пожалуйста?  
— Да, — ответил Майлз. Он подошел чуть ближе и ткнул паука гарпуном. Никакой реакции не последовало. — Теперь можем.

Он все-таки потерял шляпу во время боя с пауком — её в итоге нашел кот и притащил с несколько смущенным видом. Неслыханное дело. Майлз поблагодарил кота, обмахнул шляпу от грязи и паутины и снова надел, залихватски сдвинув её набекрень, как носили дьяволы.  
До самой арки они шли молча; кот упорно пробирался через паутину, в которой едва не увяз по дороге к логову паука, и отказался от предложения Майлза снова сесть к нему на плечо.  
— Плату можно оставить у меня на подоконнике в течение трех дней, — сказал Майлз, когда они вышли из арки. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось добраться до дома и залезть в горячую ванну. — И передай Герцогине мои наилучшие пожелания.  
— Разумеется, — поспешно пробормотал кот. — Всего хорошего, охотник на чудовищ.  
Он запрыгнул на пирамиду ящиков, перепрыгнул на узкий карниз, тянущийся вдоль стены здания, и исчез. Майлз покачал головой и фыркнул.  
Кошки. Что с них взять, кроме секретов.

***  
Два дня спустя черно-белый кот снова появился в его квартире. Дремавший на спинке кресла Джек смерил его презрительным взглядом — в этом фаберовы крысы не уступают кошкам, — и юркнул в щель между креслом и стеной.  
Кот, похоже, решил не отвечать на провокацию.  
— Добвый вефер, офотниф, — проговорил он. Майлз поднял голову от своих тетрадей. Оказалось, кот держал в зубах туго набитый мешочек.  
Мешочек он положил на стол, прямо на исписанную тетрадь с «грошовым ужастиком», и, развязав завязки, Майлз убедился, что внутри полно отборного лунного жемчуга.  
— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — сказал он коту. Тот переступил с лапы на лапу.  
— Есть еще кое-что. Я… должен тебе извинения.  
По собственному опыту Майлз прекрасно знал: лондонские кошки никогда и не перед кем не извиняются. Ему точно не поверят, если он кому-то расскажет.  
— Я… запаниковал, — проговорил кот, не глядя на него, — и повел себя опрометчиво. Приношу свои извинения, охотник.  
Что бы о нем ни говорили, злопамятным он не был. Поэтому Майлз протянул коту руку ладонью вверх:  
— Извинения приняты.


	4. Захватчики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майлз сражается с крысами. Каттер наблюдает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по мотивам квеста «A Bad Case Of Rattus Faber».

Положение становилось серьезным. Надо было искать спасения.  
— Ловушки, — предложил Каттер. Он стоял на коленях в кладовой и внимательно изучал щель в полу между стеной и шкафом; заглядывавший ему через плечо Майлз готов был поклясться, что эту щель не прогрызли, а тщательно прорубили топориком или выпилили крошечной ножовкой. — Дай мне один вечер, и я соберу что-нибудь подходящее.  
— Спасибо, конечно, кузен, но я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь.  
— Мое дело предложить, — Каттер поднялся на ноги и отряхнул брюки. — Ты можешь перебраться ко мне, если хочешь…  
— Не хочу тебя стеснять, — Майлз похлопал его по плечу. — Да и… знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что это не выход. Они ведь могут и до твоего дома добраться.  
— Не доберутся.  
Ну да, действительно. Ловушки.

После ухода кузена Майлз снова заглянул в кладовую — мыслительный процесс всегда вызывал у него зверский аппетит. К счастью, захватчики пока не успели добраться до верхних полок, и Майлзу повезло найти там нетронутый кусок сыра и пару галет.  
Возможно, думал он, дело было в его недолгом сотрудничестве с Департаментом ликвидации угроз; но кто может обвинить парня, решившего зарабатывать честным путем? Вор из него не получился, а заниматься тошерством Майлз считал ниже своего достоинства. Работа же крысолова открывала некоторые перспективы.   
— В том числе не самые радужные, — вздохнул Майлз. Пол у него под ногами мелко задрожал, и со стороны кладовой донесся негромкий, но отчетливый шум взрыва. Похоже, захватчики решили прибегнуть к динамиту.

Сначала он пытался договориться, призвав на помощь дипломатический талант Каттера и корзинку ячменных лепешек. Переговоры прошли на удивление мирно, но безрезультатно. Захватчики считали, что квартира над книжной лавкой должна принадлежать им и только им. Равно как и остатки лепешек.  
Они прорывались сквозь мешки с песком и доски, которыми Майлз заделывал щели в полу. Они воровали и портили припасы в кладовой. Один из захватчиков умудрился даже прогрызть дыру в его цилиндре. Это стало последней каплей, и Майлз был вынужден прибегнуть к отчаянным мерам.

— Что мешает тебе нанять крысолова? — спросил Каттер, когда они возвращались с рыбного рынка в Спайте. Майлз пожал плечами:  
— Я уже нанял. Самого себя.  
Традиционно крысоловы, работавшие на Департамент ликвидации угроз, пользовались револьверами и ядовитой солью; вряд ли кому-то из них приходило в голову прибегнуть к фунту свежей пещерной форели и швабре с длинной ручкой. Впрочем, Майлз всегда считал себя творческой личностью.  
Каттер остался, заявив, что ему интересно. Помогать он, правда, не собирался, но Майлз решил, что справится сам. Не так уж сложно заманить Голодного Кота в нужное место, если у тебя есть швабра и фунт свежей рыбы.  
В конце концов, Майлз просто забросил приманку в комнату, где в полу было больше всего щелей, и, дождавшись, когда Кот бросится за рыбой, захлопнул дверь.  
— Надеюсь, это поможет, — он вытер пот со лба. — Может, выпьем пока чаю, а, кузен?  
Они не успели даже дойти до кухни, когда из-за закрытой двери донесся шум. И что это был за шум! Утробное рычание Голодного Кота! Боевые кличи крыс! Грохот! Скрежет!  
А потом — глухой звук из тех, что можно услышать лунными ночами на Болотах Багсби… или же в кладовой мясницкой лавки, когда хозяин разделывает товар.  
И чуть позже — пронзительный свист, означающий отступление захватчиков.  
Когда за дверью воцарилась тишина, Майлз рискнул заглянуть в комнату, прихватив на всякий случай кочергу. Внутри царил сущий беспорядок: стулья были опрокинуты, картины со стен сорваны, обои забрызганы кровью. Окно, по всей видимости, выбил Голодный Кот, когда решил, что с делами здесь закончено.  
— Кушетку придется сжечь, — заметил Каттер. — И шторы тоже. И… и вот это все, — он кивнул на тела захватчиков, лежавшие на полу. Точнее, части тел.  
— И заменить оконные стекла, — уныло отозвался Майлз. — Поможешь мне с уборкой?

После инцидента с Голодным Котом захватчики на время притихли. Никто не пытался взорвать полы в кладовой или подкараулить Майлза на лестнице, а припасы на верхних полках оставались нетронутыми. Единственной проблемой оставались только пятна засохшей крови на полу и обоях. В конце концов, Майлз просто махнул на них рукой.  
— По-моему, они стильно выглядят, — пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Каттера. — Осталось только придумать, что я буду рассказывать заинтригованным гостям.  
— Расскажи, что здесь побывал Улыбчивый Джек, — посоветовал Каттер. — Ты сражался как лев, а потом чудом сумел вышвырнуть негодяя в окно, прежде чем он достал тебя ножом.  
Майлз просиял.  
— Отличная идея, кузен! Так и буду всем говорить, — у Каттера сделалось несколько странное выражение лица, и Майлз нахмурился, подозревая неладное: —Погоди… Это была шутка?  
Каттер отвернулся, пряча улыбку.  
— Мне, пожалуй, пора. Рад был повидаться, кузен.

Прошло еще несколько дней. Захватчики по-прежнему не давали о себе знать, и Майлз решил, что они все-таки отказались от притязаний на его квартиру. Оно и к лучшему: хоть комнаты над книжной лавкой и нельзя было назвать роскошными или респектабельными, но в них всегда было тепло, квартирная плата была разумной, а собственно книжная лавка внизу таила в себе отборную пищу для ума и привлекала полезных персон самого разного рода. Грустно было бы всего этого лишиться.  
Жизнь в Падшем Лондоне — городе, где любой встречный может оказаться Улыбчивым Джеком или игроком в «Нож и свечу», — приучала к осторожности. Майлз обзавелся привычкой тщательно перетряхивать постель и заглядывать под кровать, прежде чем ложиться спать. Пару раз эта привычка уже спасла ему жизнь; поэтому по пути в спальню он обычно брал с собой кочергу.  
Окно спальни Майлз обычно держал закрытым, опасаясь незваных гостей, но перед сном он открывал ненадолго ставни, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха. С улицы хлынул привычный шум. Майлз отошел от окна и повернулся к кровати, держа в одной руке кочергу.  
Из-под подушки торчал кусок толстого кожаного шнура, которого, как он был твердо уверен, еще утром там не было. Шнур этот подозрительно напоминал крысиный хвост. Стараясь не шуметь, Майлз подкрался к кровати и, подцепив кочергой край подушки, резким движением откинул её в сторону.  
Прятавшийся под подушкой захватчик уставился на него блестящими, словно гагатовые бусины, глазками.  
— За Стремительный Взвод! — прошипел он и кинулся в бой.  
Схватка вышла ожесточенной. Захватчик кусался и извивался, и сумел дважды полоснуть Майлза по руке крошечным, но очень острым ножом. Майлз перехватил его за хвост — захватчик оказался не тяжелее кота, — и крутанул туда-сюда, перевернув вниз головой. При этом из карманов захватчика вывалилось крошечное сверло и флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью. Ударившись об пол, флакончик разбился, и комната наполнилась резким запахом эфира.  
— Ну все, хватит! — Майлз отшвырнул кочергу и ухватил захватчика за шкирку. — Хватит, я сказал!  
Захватчик трепыхался в его хватке, пытаясь вывернуться. Майлз встряхнул его снова — на этот раз захватчик все-таки уронил нож, — и поднял повыше, на уровень своих глаз. У захватчика было порвано ухо, а на шкуре виднелись старые шрамы, очевидно оставленные человеческими ногтями.  
— Я беру тебя в плен, приятель, — проговорил Майлз отчетливо. Если где-то в комнате притаились другие захватчики, они наверняка его слышали. Значит, пора было объявить ультиматум. — Эй, вы! Хотите увидеть своего друга живым — принесите выкуп!

Выкуп он, разумеется, не получил ни на следующий день, ни потом. Захватчики рассудили, что жизнь одного из них не стоит ни жемчуга, ни кровавого золота, чем вызвали немалое возмущение со стороны пленника. Майлзу пришлось накрыть его клетку полотенцем и переставить её на ночь в кладовую, чтобы не слышать ругательств.  
Впрочем, он не мог не признать, что ругался пленник весьма изобретательно.  
Когда Майлз заглянул в кладовую утром, пленник выглядел успокоившимся и явно что-то для себя решившим.  
— Эй, двуногий, — проскрежетал он, когда Майлз снял с клетки полотенце. — Я про-гррал. Теперь твой пленник. Об-зан жизнью. Выплачу долг. Звать Джек.  
— Улыбчивый? — уточнил Майлз. Пленник рассмеялся неприятным сухим смехом, как умеют только фаберовы крысы:  
— Не. Монтерей.


	5. Проницательная Ищейка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кое-что о бывшей напарнице Майлза.

Всем собакам на службе Департамента ликвидации угроз помимо обычной ставки полагается довольствие — мясо и молоко, но Проницательная Ищейка от довольствия отказывается: говорит, от молока у нее болит живот, а мясо она добудет себе сама, спасибо большое.

Майлз замечает, что она неизменно провожает тоскливым взглядом любого встреченного ребенка. Глаза у нее в такие моменты становятся влажными; возможно, думает Майлз, раньше она была чьей-то домашней собакой, а у её хозяев были дети. Почему-то ему легко представить этих детей — вот Ищейка ведет их в детский сад, выстроив в линейку по росту и неся в зубах зонтик на случай дождя.

Или же когда-то у самой Ищейки были щенки.

О своей прежней жизни там, на Поверхности, Ищейка предпочитает не рассказывать, а Майлз из вежливости не спрашивает. В конце концов, всем есть что скрывать, кроме старьевщиков и их крыс.

А что до молока, так ведь в Подземье оно такое, что у многих от него болят животы, и ничего в этом странного нет.

— Какую-то горечь в нем чувствую, — говорит Ищейка с немного виноватым видом и аккуратно отодвигает в сторону миску, что поставила перед ней благодарная клиентка. — Как будто, знаешь, не молоко, а лекарство.

Зато она любит — пожалуй, даже слишком — грибное пиво и никогда не отказывается от резиновых комочков, и в этом тоже нет ничего странного.


End file.
